Everything was Perfect
by Yankeefan26
Summary: Once Cedric asks Cho to the Yule Ball, she knows everything is going to be perfect. The story of how Cedric asked Cho and their subsequent date. OneShot.


**I hope you enjoy. Please review (it would make me very happy).**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR.**

**ENJOY! :)**

Cho Chang walked to Potions class like she did every Thursday. Her dark hair was in a single braid that went down her back. Unlike normal, she walked unaccompanied because all of her friends were still in the common room. Suddenly, Cedric Diggory, a sixth year Hufflepuff, came running up beside her.

"Hey Cho can I walk with you?" He asked kindly.

"Sure Cedric. I'm just going to Potions," She looked up into his bright gray eyes and saw the burn-mark on his face from the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

They walked for a moment in silence, neither able to think of the right words to say.

"Are you ready for the second task? I heard that it was going to take place in two months," Cho said, unsure of what else to talk about besides the thrilling tasks Cedric was involved in.

"Uh, yeah I think so. Just need to work out a few more details." Cho immediately could tell that this wasn'the wanted to talk about. He was thinking about something else, Cho just couldn't figure out what.

Cedric asked her a few questions about Quidditch, which she immediately responded to. They jokingly argued about the Tutshill Tornados, the team Cho had supported since she was six.

"C'mon Cho, you're smart. Why support the Tornados?"

"Because," Cho said while laughing, "I've liked them forever. I'm not switching now."

This had certainly lightened the mood and increased their spirits. They suddenly arrived at the dungeon.

"Well I've got to get to class, see you later Cedric." Cho was halfway through the door when he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Wait Cho, I've got to ask you something."

"What is it?" She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me? You know as my date?"

At that moment Cho's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe that _Cedric_ was asking her to go to the ball with him.

"Of course Cedric. I would love to."

She walked into Potions and couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything was going to be _perfect_.

* * *

Cho stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room to be greeted by Cedric. It was Christmas Eve and time for the Yule Ball. It had almost been a month since he had asked her, but their excitement for this night had remained unwavered. They were both practically giddy. Cho had taken almost all day to get ready, much to the annoyance of her roommates who barely got the bathroom. Cedric had been in the prefect bathroom for two hours trying to look as perfect as possible. Cho thought he looked so handsome. He was dressed in long black dress robes that complemented his gray eyes. No one could miss the smile on his face

"Wow, Cho you like wonderful." Cedric had really meant it. Cho's flowing silver dress went perfect with her raven colored hair, which was in tight curls.

"Thank you," she said as she blushed. Cho knew that nothing could ruin this moment as they grabbed hands and walked down the staircase.

They both received many glances as the walked into the Great Hall. Both were complimented numerous times by strangers and all they could do was thank them. They looked like the perfect couple. As the night went on, the better the evening seemed to get. Their first dance was spectacular. As Cedric lifted her in the air, she giggled as her curls bounced up and down. They floated across the dance floor as if no one else was around, because that was how they felt. Neither could stop smiling. Those smiles seemed to mock everyone else and show that no one else could be having as good a time. The night seemed to fly by. They mished they could dance all night, but at midnight they were told to head back to their common rooms. Cedric, the gentleman he was, escorted her back.

"Thank you Cedric I had a great time tonight." Cho couldn't stop looking into those deep gray eyes.

"Your welcome. This was so much fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Cho whispered.

"Oh and Cho, Happy Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas to you too."

The gray eyes connected with the brown and their lips met. Both poured all their feelings into one kiss, and it said more than any words could. Their passion could not be described. Cho walked into the Ravenclaw common room and immediately went up to bed. Tonight was the best night of her life, and she would never forget her first kiss with Cedric Diggory.

**I hope you liked it. Please review... I'd love to hear what you thought. :)**


End file.
